KISSING
by raindrop13
Summary: Draco and Astoria, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sitting in a tree, from Astoria's POV.


Astoria's POV

I was lying on my back on a tree branch, bare feet and legs dangling over the edge. My dress was periwinkle, and sparkly, with a tight corset-style bodice and several layers of skirts. Some of my hair remained pinned up, but most of it had fallen free. I was watching some baby birds crying for their mama, wishing I could calm them down, when I heard my name being called by an oh-so-familiar voice. "Up here." I called cheerily, looking down on my beau.

"What are you doing in a tree?" Several things drifted through my head. It was so peaceful up here. "I'm enjoying the view, and the breeze. Come join me, you can see baby birds!" I said excitedly, knowing he'd appreciate it up here. I thought I saw him roll his eyes, but I couldn't be sure as I watched him effortlessly climb up next to me… he was so strong.

I sat up to lean against him. "What kind of birds are they?" he asked his voice low. "Robins. Aren't they darling?" I asked, before emitting a tiny feminine giggle. "You're so maternal." He teased me. "Darn right, Malfoy" I responded, but the comment wouldn't stop nudging me. "Malfoy? I'm hurt Astoria, truly I am." I almost snorted, but instead laughed.

"Do you ever want children?" I blurted out, remembering his 'maternal' comment. I noted the look of surprise and concern on his face as he said "Yes. Why do you ask?" I shook my head slightly. "No reason, just curious. When I was little I told my mother I never wanted children, because I was never going to fall in love, and she rolled her eyes. Mum really was intuitive, you know. She'd love you _almost_ as much as I do." I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

He pulled me closer, causing me to turn so that I was facing him, or I'd fall off the branch. "I'm sure I'd love her too." He said an honest tone to his otherwise sympathetic voice.

"Astoria, how long have we been together?" he asked, and I counted the years off on my fingers. "Since fourth year. Four years." I said and he nodded. If he knew the answer, why'd he ask?

"In all that time, have you ever doubted me?" he asked and I laughed. "Why would I doubt you, silly?" He rolled my eyes. "I don't know, the fact that I'm a death eater, traitor, murderer - I interrupted him by pressing my finger to his lips. "You're none of those things to me. You became a death eater to protect your family, and you've never killed anyone, and you've never betrayed me." I said surely. A flash of sadness passed over his eyes, but they were clear in a moment. "So you've never doubted me?" he asked. I nodded. What did I have to doubt? He grinned ecstatically. "Well, seeing how it's been four years, you haven't doubted me, and I love you more than you can imagine, I think it's about time I do this." He said, pulling a little velvet box from his coat pocket.

Was he proposing? Why? I wasn't good enough for him to love… but he did, that wonderful man. "Astoria Greengrass, will you marry me?" he asked, revealing the engagement ring. It was a platinum setting, with an asscher diamond in the center, and pear emeralds on either side, with the points facing away from the diamond. I laughed, from happiness, and probably adrenaline. "You have to ask?" I laughed again before kissing him so forcefully we both were forced back onto the sturdy branch. Pushing us back up, he said "I'll take that as a 'yes'" and slipped the ring onto my finger. I noted the silver and green before crying "Slytherin colors! YES!" and he looked at me quizzically.

"I had a bet with Daphne. I bet that you'd give me an engagement ring with Slytherin colors, and she thought you'd give me a classic ring." He looked positively shocked. Good. "You had a bet with your sister over the color of the engagement ring? I only decided to ask a week ago!" he shouted. I laughed at him. "Sweetheart, either we were going to get married, or the apocalypse would intervene. If it helps, we had the same bet with Theo." I smiled shamelessly.

"Of course you did." He was smiling again, but he rolled his eyes to prove his point. "I won." I told him proudly, thinking of Daphne's expression when she discovered she'd lost _both_ bets. He laughed. "I love you." He murmured. "I know." I teased. He laughed, and I joined him, more quietly. "I love you too, Draco." I said, leaning against him, taking it in. We were engaged! I was going to be married! Mrs. Astoria Malfoy… I really liked the sound of it.


End file.
